


Thunder Storms

by Lynxphilia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, comforting!Fili, idk - Freeform, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader hasn't outgrown her fear of thunder storms, but Fili is very helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Storms

Thunder shook throughout the Mountain, waking you from troubled dreams. You gasped as another roll of lightning and thunder echoed in the sky and empty halls. Your body shook as the storm raged on, the fire in the hearth flickered and moved with every gust of wind that blew through your ‘closed’ windows.

“Y/N? Are you alright?” Your husband asked from his side of the bed, Fili knew the fear you bore of thunder storms. You shook your head and jumped as another thunder call struck outside of the Mountain. “Hey, come here, it’s alright.” Fili spoke with such tenderness as he pulled you into his chest.

“Fee, I-I’m scared.” You whispered, your arms bound around his torso and you hid your face in his bare chest.

“It’s alright, I’m here. The thunder won’t hurt us, I’ll protect you.” He whispered into your hair, stroking up and down your back. He let go only for a moment to pull the fur covers over you, “Your lion will keep you safe.” His unraveling mustache and beard tickled against your forehead, he smoothed your hair back and kissed your head lightly. “Right?” He asked.

“Mhm, I trust you Fee.” You whispered back. He held you close and whispered to you throughout the night, waiting until your breathing had evened out and your body had stopped shaking before placing one more kiss upon your head and falling into sleep as well.


End file.
